Disrupted Innocence
by xoxo yourstruly
Summary: It's Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts and if possible, he's more worried than ever. Voldemort is becoming smarter by the second and when Harry finally finds someone who understands, he's not sure how to react. HG, some RHr, rating for later chapters.
1. Reflections

Chapter I: Reflection

A/N- Well, I hope you all enjoy. I have some chapters here and there written and I'll attempt to update as soon as possible but I do have other things I should do. But for now, let's stick to the story.

Disclaimer- No, I don't own Harry Potter or affiliated characters, places or plot. They belong to the great JKR so please, don't sue. Just a warning for all you tedious readers. I'll attempt to stay true to the characters as much as I can and I'm going to go ahead and apologize for and OoC, AU, or anything of the sort and I'll try to avoid it. Unfortunately, this might happen for plot purposes. Thanks and now on with the show!

Harry looked at his reflection. Examining his every feature. After all, he was soon to start his seventh, and final year of Hogwarts.

His hair was still as messy and uncontrollable as ever but over the course of his life, Harry had learned not to give much thought to it. He was wearing Dudley's clothes which were also still incredibly baggy. Since his birthday had not yet come, he hadn't had a chance to alter the clothes. Yet.

He was in no particular rush anywhere this hot, muggy July morning but didn't quite feel like "admiring" himself all day. He quickly jumped over to his eyes. They were as green as ever, since he doubted they could get any greener. However, it wasn't that which caught his eye. It was the way his eyes were _looking_. 'I'm going mental,' he thought to himself but continued his train of thought. 'My eyes don't look different but I guess if you look close enough,, it's as if someone has taken a marker and etched something in there, but what is it?' 'Worry? Nah, even though I have enough of that. Fear? No, not quite.' He knew what it was but was sure it couldn't be described in one word. 'Disrupted innocence,' he thought to himself.

Harry had never been a fan of self-pity, or pity from anyone else for that matter, but he was sure that's what it was. It wasn't a commonly used term, but it was now his term, nonetheless. It was the look of a person who had been robbed of a childhood and was dropped from infancy into an adult reality. He hadn't really had much of a childhood with the Dursleys and Voldemort wasn't adding much to help either.

As if sensing he was thinking too much, Hedwig began to hoot. "I know, Hedwig. I've been thinking. I think Hermione's starting to wear off on me," he said jokingly. Hedwig continued to hoot.

"I know girl, I've stopped. I swear, no more mirrors for me."

Hedwig began to hoot incredibly loud. Harry was sure it was only a matter of time before Vernon appeared, purple-faced and furious, at his door.

"Fine, I'll let you go out." he said, unlatching the gate and watching as the snowy white owl flew, blending in splendidly with the white clouds overhead.

Harry sighed and turned to his desk. As much as he missed being able to use magic, he was in no mood to return to his Potions essay, 'After all, it's only July 16th. I've got loads of time," thought Harry as he took his Potions essay and book and shoved it into a trunk.

A few seconds later, Harry was opening the trunk, looking for his Potions things. That was all he had to do for today. Petunia, Vernon and Dudley were going to some awards ceremony soon, which meant Harry had nothing to do and Vernon had locked Harry's door from the outside.

This was something to laugh at for Harry. The Dursleys knew as well as anyone that Harry could easily break that lock if he wanted to, but they continued to try, day after day, to make Harry disappear by keeping him locked in one room or another.

There was a peck at the window a few minutes later and Harry was surprised to see Hedwig, not carrying a letter or anything of the sort, but a slice of bologna. Harry chuckled softly and let her in and sat down to do his Potions essay.

Or rather, he sat down at the desk with a Potions essay in front of him but his thoughts were elsewhere and not even Harry knew where 'elsewhere' was.

_So, how was it? Please review! Next chapter coming as soon as I can get it typed._

Allison


	2. What's In A Name?

Chapter 2: What's in a name?

_A/N- I would like to thank all of my reviewers: _

Voxenking: Yes, the chapters will become longer. I know the first one was super short.

Candyhearts23: What? Are you some sort of stalker? Just leave me and my family alone! LOL! Just kidding…

Okay, now here it goes…

Disclaimer- Don't sue. I don't own Harry Potter. For full disclaimer, please see chapter 1.

* * *

Harry was about to begin his Potions essay when he heard a tap at the window. He looked up, eager for an excuse to get away from his schoolwork.

It was Eleanor, Ginny's owl. Harry had given her to Ginny as a birthday present the previous year. He opened the window and let the owl in. After Ella was comfortable, he untied the letter from her leg.

_Harry-_

_It's me, Ginny. Mum asked Ron to write you and Hermione to ask if you wanted to spend the rest of the summer with us at the Burrow but Ron has been "perfecting" his letter to Hermione all day so I figured you wouldn't mind a letter from you best mate's little sister instead. Please tell me I wasn't wrong in my assumption. Please send your letter with Ella tonight so dad can go and get you tomorrow. Please try to come. I don't think I could bear it if I were forced to put up with Ron and Hermione all summer. _

_Love,_

_Ginny_

Harry grabbed a quill and a spare bit of parchment to scribble down a reply.

_Ginny-_

_Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for inviting me._

_Harry_

Harry quickly folded it up and reached for Ella. Ella quickly took off flying above Harry's head, circling the room. Harry lunged for the owl but missed and landed on his bed. "Okay, Ella. Playtime's over."

He quickly got up and balanced himself on the bed. He steadied himself for a jump and leaped after the owl. He landed onto the desk, spilling his schoolwork in every direction. "Fine, fine. Do you want me to make it longer?" The owl hooted happily and settled back down. Harry unfolded the parchment and erased what he had written.

_Ginny-_

_I know what you mean. Those two bicker like and old married couple and they still haven't told each other about their feelings. Honestly, how thick can someone be not to realize there is something going on with those two. Anyway, I would like to take you up on that offer to go to the Burrow the rest of the summer. These muggles are horrible. Of course I don't mind you writing me. You're my friend as well as Ron and feel free to write me whenever you want. Within reason, of course. _

_-Harry_

Harry folded up the parchment and headed back towards Ella. "There? Happy now?" he asked. Ella stuck out her leg for him to tie the letter to.

The owl quickly took flight leaving Harry to pick up his school things from the ground. After he cleaned the spilled ink off the floor and picked up all his books, he began to pack. He headed over for his desk to pack his school things. Suddenly, Ginny's letter caught his eye. There was an element that he hadn't noticed before.

_Love,_

_Ginny_

'She can't have meant anything by that. After all, it's just a letter.'

And with that, all was forgotten as Harry completed the packing of his thing and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

"POTTER!" came the roaring voice of Uncle Vernon from downstairs.

Harry quickly finished changing and ran downstairs. "Yes?" he replied, sounding only slightly annoyed.

Vernon seemed to angry to say anything and could merely point to the fireplace. There, covered in soot from her fiery red hair to the tips of her shoes was none other than Ginny Weasley. "Harry, I'm sorry. Dad couldn't make it but I should've told you what time I was coming over," she began, shooting him an apologetic look.

"It's okay, Ginny. I'm ready anyways, let me go grab my stuff."

"WAIT, POTTER! HOW DID YOU UNLOCK YOU DOOR?"

Harry merely shrugged. In truth, he had unlocked it with a simple _Alohamora_ the previous night but thought to himself, 'What the Dursleys and the Ministry don't know can't hurt them.' And with that, Harry sprinted up the stairs and returned with his luggage in record time.

"C'mon, Ginny, let's go," Harry said, heading back towards the fireplace, "and you can tell my why you're covered in soot."

Harry could tell Ginny blushed slightly beneath the ask and muttered, "The fireplace was on."

"Ooh, Harry's got a girlfriend," began Dudley who had just wandered into the living room, cake in hand.

Harry glanced over at Ginny. She didn't seem to know how to make out the situation.

"She is not my girlfriend, show's how much you know," said Harry, feeling his temper rise. However, Dudley wasn't going to be stopped quite so easily.

"Then who is she? She looks pretty good for a freak," began Dudley, continuing to stuff his face with cake.

"She is not a freak and she is not my girlfriend," Harry growled.

Vernon seemed to be enjoying the situation. "Come here," began Dudley, motioning towards Ginny, "you can do so much better than Potter over here."

Harry was about to whip his wand out of his pocket but saw Ginny was faster. 'Wow, so that's the famous temper,' Harry thought and despite himself he smiled. 'It's always good to know a girl that can defend herself,' he thought.

Dudley looked purely terrified. After all, he had two wands pointing at him. Vernon and Dudley promply shut their mouths and filed out of the room.

"Is that your cousin?" Ginny asked, a look of total disgust across her face.

Harry put his wand back and walked into the fireplace. "How about I say no?"

"That still won't make him not your cousin," said Ginny, with a smirk playing across her features.

"Well, what's in a name?"

Ginny laughed and sent a shiver through Harry. "Come on, let's go," she said and with that, the pair was off to the Burrow.

* * *

So what did you think? It's not long nor one of my bests, but gr... school. Please review!!! And I know it's a slow beginning but I promise it'll get faster VERY soon.

AlLiSon


	3. Sleepless Night

Chapter 3: Sleepless Nights

_A/N- Thanks to all of my reviewers. It's thanks to you that the story keeps going._

_Disclaimer- Not mine, don't sue. See chapter 1 for full disclaimer_

* * *

"Mum, we're here," said Ginny, brushing soot off of herself.

"Oh, hello Ginny. Harry dear, how good to see you!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley, giving him an enormous hug and cutting off the blood circulation to his head. He heard Ginny stifle a laugh.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley," he replied, glad to be at his second home. Mrs. Weasley explained she was cooking lunch and they would eat shortly. She then bustled towards the kitched to return to her cooking.

"Where's Ron?"

"He's upstairs with Hermione doing 'homework'," said Ginny with a wink. Harry understood her meaning and smiled back. "Well, I'm going to go clean myself up before lunch," began Ginny as she headed for the stairs.

"You really shouold Ginny. I mean, you're torture on the eyes," Harry joked and couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"Laughing at your own jokes, Mr. Potter?" inquired Ginny, heading back towards him and attempting to imitate Professor Snape. "Ten points from Gryffindor. And don't like you're face, ten more points."

The duo burst out laughing until Ginny finally decided it was time for her to clean herself up.

After she was gone, Harry bent down to grab his trunk and had begun heading towards the stairs. As he passed one of the windows, something caught his eye. A black hooded figure stood, lingering about 100 feet from the Burrow. However, he continued walking, as if it hadn't truly sunk in. A few steps later, Harry realized the full impact of what he had seen and rushed back to the window. There was nothing out of the ordinary and what was wrong before now stood correct. Harry felt a sickening sensation in the pit of his stomach but quickly smothered it and walked up the stairs, half of his mind in a panicked frenzy and the other attempting to repress the memory.

Harry heard a knock on his door and he jumped up and away from his Potions essay, which still lay incomplete on his desk.

"Ginny?"

"Hi, Harry," said Ginny, inviting herself into the room he and Ron were sharing.

Harry was mildly surprised at Ginny's sudden appearance. In truth, he had been excpecting Ron because he had told him he would be up soon.

Lunch had been a wonderful affair full of great smells, the food of course, and laughter echoing throughout the kitchen. The trio caught up on everything and anything that had taken place that summer and had taken up the majority of three hours. Ginny had snuck out just as Ron and Hermione had begun another row. Harry was sure he was the only one to see it. He knew Hermione was good friends with Ginny but even she had been otherwise preoccupied when Ginny had exited during the luncheon reunion.

"You looked surprised," stated Ginny jokingly as she made her way to sit on Ron's bed which was across the room from his.

"Ron was supposed to come and finish his homework with me."

"And...?"

Harry looked around at the bright orange walls and Chudley Cannon posters that were plastered in random parts of his room. "This is his room, after all, I would excpect to see him in it at one point or another."

Ginny giggled.

"What's so funny?" asked Harry, feeling slightly nervous and not having the slightest idea why.

Ginny got up and opened the door. The sound of Ron and Hermione arguing wafted up the stairs and into Harry's ears.

"RONALD WEASLEY! YOU... YOU..."

"What Hermione? I have red hair? Yes I know. I'm incredibly handsome? So I've been told. What are you trying to say? Just get on with it!"

"You prat! I can't believe you would say something like that."

The voices descended into harsh whispers.

"Extendable Ears?" offered Ginny with an innocent grin.

However, Harry's mind was far from the row happening downstairs. It dwelled on the black figure he had seen earlier that afternoon.

"What's wrong?" asked Ginny looking worried.

"It's nothing, Gin," Harry lied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Harry, living with six brothers, I know that nothing is always something," said Ginny, going to sit next to him on his bed. When Harry remained silent for a few minutes, Ginny reached out and held his hand in comfort. His skin tingled from where she ahd touched him.

Soon, he found himself telling her about the figure. After he was done, he carefully examined her face for any clues of the reaction to come. However it seemed as though she were thinking and wasn't quite sure what to make of the situation. "Why didn' you tell anyone, Harry?" Ginny finally asked.

"Because when I went back to see what it was, it was gone. I could have just imagined it," said Harry, convinced it was a legitamite excuse. Ginny begged to differ.

"Harry, you never imagine things," said Ginny, letting go of his hand. Harry's hand suddenly felt cold with the heat from hers.

There was a bang from downstairs. Harry and Ginny rushed down the steps. "You don't suppose they actually killed each other?" asked Ginny as they were about to reach the ground floor. Ginny's question was soon answered when they saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Hermione all staring out the window, mouths agape.

Harry weasled his way to the front to get a look at what had them all shocked. 3 hooded figures were wandering around the property, randomly attacking objects with spells.

"The house has enchanments, I'm sure," muttered Mr. Weasley. Harry knew he was right. The Burrow would have adequate amount of protection but they had already managed to find the approximate location of the Weasley home, these Death Eaters seemed to know what they were doing.

"I'm going" said Harry, bringing his wand from his pocket. Ginny was the first one to snap back to reality and force him to stay inside.

Harry felt restless as he watched the Death Eaters near and circle the house, but they never found it. Eventually, they left and the Weasleys, Hermione and Harry each went to their respective room but none slept that night.

* * *

_WOO-HOO! The plot has finally started. The next chapter will be the really big push-off though. Please please please review!_

_AlLiSon_


	4. Eavesdropping

Chapter 4: Eavesdropping

_A/N- I would like to thank all my wonderful reviewers. And I'm really going to try to make the chapters longer._

_Disclaimer- Don't own, don't sue. See chapter 1 for full disclaimer_

* * *

At the first crack of dawn, Harry got out of bed. It had been a sleepless night for him and for everybody else. Ron had stayed up until about three in the morning. He quietly slipped out of bed into a cloak and slipped out of the room.

He headed towards the room Ginny and Hermione were sharing and cracked the door open. "Ginny?" he whispered.

He heard a soft rustling from inside and then a reply, "Harry?"

"Yeah, can you come out here?"

Another rustling followed and he heard the sound of Ginny walking towards the door. She emerged from the room in a light pink nightgown that went a little past her knees and fitted her loosely. "What?" she asked, showing no sign that she had just woken up.

"Could you sleep?"

"No," she answered truthfully.

"Me neither," Harry said as he headed towards the stairs.

"Where are we going?" asked Ginny, following him.

Instead of answering, he continued to walk down the stairs as quietly as he could; occasionally looking back to make sure Ginny was following him.

When he reached the bottom, he stopped abrubtly, causing Ginny to bump into him. "Sorry," she began but Harry quickly shushed her. At the kitchen able were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Dumbledore, Shakebolt, Tonks and Lupin. He could barely make out the words they were saying.

"..reach the house..."

"...danger...Death Eaters..."

"We have to... Hogwarts..."

"Is it wise... thing?"

Harry turned back to face Ginny, who was wringing her hands nervously.

"Let's head back upstairs," he mouthed to her and when she nodded, began to ascend the stairs.

Once upstairs, Harry was faced with a problem. He needed to talk to Ginny but Ron was in his room and Hermione in the other. Sensing his problem, Ginny quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him into Fred and George's room.

Inside, Harry asked, "Is it safe in here? I mean, won't Fred and George have some sort of explosions or prank things up here?"

"No, mum cleaned it up when they moved to Hogsmeade."

"Oh," said Harry, feeling the awkwardness setting in. He sensed Ginny had questions to ask him so he waited in silence for her to begin.

"The adults, downstairs, what do you think they meant?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders and fixed his eyes on the floor. He could tell Ginny was about to say something but a knock at the door interrupted her. It was Ron and Hermione.

"Good morning Ron and Hermione," said Ginny brightly.

"Oh, come on Ginny, don't act so innocent. I know Harry snuck out of the room this morning," began Ron.

"And I heard him calling you out of the room. Don't think you two were the only ones who couldn't get any sleep last night," stated Hermione.

"So what were you doing to my sister, Harry?"

Panicked, Harry looked over at Ginny for help. 'Please, Ginny, please, I'm not ready to tell everyone about this,' he thought, hoping that Ginny would notice his uneasiness.

"We went outside for a walk," said Ginny without a moment's hesitation.

"A walk?" asked Ron, sounding slightly relieved and like he had expected more.

"Yes, Ronald. , a walk. Is it such a crime to go walking with your friend? You sound disappointed brother dear," said Ginny with a mischievous smile.

"Well, I," Ron muttered, looking out the window and his ears turning slightly red.

Hermione, Ginny and Harry began to laugh until the smell of breakfast reached the quartet. Ron sprinted down the stairs as if he hadn't ever encountered Molly's breakfast. Hermione followed but stopped at the door, "Coming?"

'In a minute," said Harry, watching his two best friends go down for breakfast. Once they were gone, Harry turned back to Ginny. "Thank you so much, Gin."

"Yeah, I could tell you didn't want to talk about 'it' to Hermione and Ron but may I ask what 'it' is?"

Harry walked up, closed the door, and headed back to where Ginny was sitting. He looked up into her chocolate brown eyes and again, found himself spilling all the fears that had formed while eavesdropping on the conversation and ended with, "And last night, my scar began to hurt." He waited and examined Ginny's face as she soaked up all she had been told. She moved her right arm to run t through her hair and he heard a soft jingle. He looked at her wrist and saw a small, plain silver chain with a small sapphire chain dangling off it. "What's that?" he asked before Ginny had a chance to truly comprehend Harry's first explosion and was caught off-guard by his sudden question.

"What, this?" she asked, holding up her wrist.

Harry nodded and admired the way the sunlight reflected off the charm, sending light rays of blue in every direction.

"Mum gave it to me for my birthday second year," she said, holding it out so he could see it better.

He reached and carefully fingered its simple beauty.

"But we didn't eavesdrop on the adults so you could ask me about my bracelet," said Ginny pulling back her wrist. "So, how is your scar right now?"

Harry reached up to feel it. "Fine."

"How much did it hurt last night?"

Harry closed his eyes and could still feel the pain that had coursed through him mere hours ago. "More than ever."

"And Ron didn't hear you?"

Harry knew this question was going to come so he confessed to have been outside thinking when his scar started to hurt. He had expected her to chastise him for being outside but instead she nodded, seemingly calculating a plan.

A silence filled the room for a few minutes. "Harry, do you trust me?"

Harry thought for a moment but decided on "Yes." He was mildly surprised he wasn't annoyed at the amount of questions Ginny was asking but it was probably due to the fact he had plenty of questions himself.

He was surprised when Ginny pulled out her wand. One, he hadn't known she was carrying it with her and two, she was about to do magic most likely.

She darkened the room and made sure the door was locked. He watched in suspense as she came over to the bed and signaled for him to sit down next to her. He did as he was told, as if in a trance. She reached out with her wand and carefully outlined his scar. Ginny then pointed the wand to her bracelet and spoke an incantation. "_Enlever tonchagri neetav evcel aprendret outme_." As the words escaped her lips, a soft blue glow filled the room. Harry felt an unmistakable warmth flow through his body and he didn't want this feeling to end.

Then the room went dark.

Harry opened the window to let light in and collapsed back onto the bed when he saw Ginny. She was on the floor, her red hair sprawled all over the ground.

After regaining motion of his legs, he bent down to hair and fixed her hair. He didn't want her lying on the ground but wasn't sure how she would react if he picked her up.

He then decided Ginny's well-being was more important than her feelings towards him and he picked her up and carried her to the room she was sharing with Hermione. He carefully placed her onto the bed.

Harry then sat at the foot of the bed, waiting for her to awake. It was his turn to ask the questions once she awoke.

"Harry! Ginny!" came the voice of Mrs. Weasley, "It's breakfast time!"

Harry stood up reluctantly. He had wanted to wait until Ginny woke up but didn't want Mrs. Weasley to get suspicious. As he opened the door, he heard Ginny's voice.

"Harry?"

Harry turned around and rushed over towards her. "Ginny, are you okay? What just happened?" he asked all in one breath, reaching out and grasping her hand. 'Maybe if I hold her hand, she won't go away like that again,' Harry thought. He knew it was childish but couldn't help but let that thought dart across his head.

Ginny chuckled. "I'm fine. It's a simple spell. It's just going to ease some of the pain from your scar when it starts to hurt."

"Gin, if it's so simple, why'd it knock you down?"

"Harry, don't worry about. You have enough on your plate as it is."

Harry nodded. However, that nagging feeling that had developed last night wouldn't leave Harry alone. 'I know why Ginny is in Gryffindor, but I don't know if I should be.'

He knew it was ridiculous questioning his Gryffindor status but everything seemed ridiculous to him right now, it seemed.

Ginny began to get up and in doing so quit holding Harry's hand. As Harry and Ginny went to leave the room, he thought up another question. "Where does the pain go?"

Ginny simply laughed and it filled Harry's stomach with butterflies.

For now, he would have to deal with the answers he had.

* * *

_Yes, I know, plenty of rash decisions. In English, we're learning about how youth can make rash decisions and all (we're reading Romeo and Juliet, what do you excpect?) But don't panic. They won't die. As for the spell, it does mean something but I'll explain that later. Please click the review button and type. Please._

_AlLiSon_


End file.
